


Birthdays on Earth

by LaughterWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Lance's bday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughterWrites/pseuds/LaughterWrites
Summary: Lance's birthdays on Earth throughout the years, from waking up at midnight to eating entire boxes of Eggos





	Birthdays on Earth

Lance shined the flashlight at his watch. The second hand tick, tick, ticked, counting down the moments until midnight. Lance was ready. He was more than ready.

Tick...

Tick...

Tick...

Almost…

Tick...

Tick...

And….

Tick...

Tick...

Midnight!!!

Lance almost expected fanfare to erupt, a parade in his honor stampeding through his room.

In reality nothing happened.

A tree rustled outside his window and, honestly, that's all the fanfare he needs. No point in waking his sister with a parade in his honor anyway.

He glanced at his brother and sister, sleeping in bunk beds across the room. Having won a very stressful game of three-person rock-paper-scissors Lance had his own twin bed. By virtue of being the oldest his brother had top bunk and his sister had bottom.

Lance smiled to himself, clicking off the flashlight.

He remembered his tenth birthday, only a few weeks after his family had moved to their current house. The bunk beds were brand new and his sister, Sophie, had set up a fort in the lower bunk with blankets. They all watched the clock together. That year his brother, Mason, had stolen the clock from the kitchen wall. They counted down the last ten seconds, setting off party poppers at exactly 12. They woke up their mom the next room over and got yelled at but it was worth it.

The next year they couldn't steal the clock, sadly, and their mom stayed in the room until they slept. Lance still set his alarm clock to 12, to the annoyance of almost everyone in the house. Again, entirely worth it. He whooped and cheered until his older sister promised to make pancakes if Lance would just let her sleep until 9. The pancakes were amazing. Right after he finished them he fell asleep, though. His 11-year-old body couldn't handle staying up from midnight to 9:00. Luckily he woke up before noon and was properly celebrated. He even got a white and blue cake with thick cream cheese frosting. It was glorious. He had four slices.

His twelfth birthday went by fairly smoothly, except that was the year when he was first enrolled at the Garrison, a middle and high school level academy for teaching the “astronauts of tomorrow.” The school year hadn't started yet but all his presents were space-related. Alien things, telescopes, the NASA logo on everything from tee-shirts to lunch boxes. Lance was not nearly as interested in space itself as he was in flying a huge jet. He could just imagine controlling the thing, all by himself. That was his plan. Lance was going to be the greatest pilot to ever live.

When Lance was thirteen family came from all around to celebrate his birthday. That was the first year that he got the dreaded question.

“So, Lance, do you have a girlfriend?” asked a cousin.

Lance smirked, rolling his eyes. “No, of course not!”

It wasn't for lack of effort on his part. Girls just weren't ready for Lance McClain.

On his fourteenth birthday Lance’s friend Hunk flew to his house. It was the first time a friend from school had come to Lance’s party. Hunk stayed a whole week afterwards. It was the best, a week long sleepover with his… school roommate…  
Lance still wasn't sure how Hunk hadn't gotten sick of him. Even though nothing else interesting happened that was Lance’s favorite birthday so far.

Then he was 15. Hunk couldn't make it that year but it was fine. They still video called at midnight, watching the last seconds on their phones, cheering when it was midnight. Everyone in Lance’s house pretended to stay asleep even though he was pretty sure he woke up at least a few of them. Lance and Hunk talked until 3 am. They rambled about family and summertime and every little thing on their minds. In the morning Lance got up at 10, made himself a bunch of Eggos, and marathoned Star Wars by himself. That year wasn't so bad.

Then it was just Lance in his room with his fanfare fantasies and the tick-tick-tick of his watch. This year Hunk couldn't call, his siblings went to sleep and he was too tired to whoop and cheer. It was okay though.

Lance looked out his window, thinking about eggos.

His last birthday on earth was spent happily. He watched movies with his sisters. He ate eggos until he got sick. He stays up all that night talking to Hunk.

 

Lance starts his 17th birthday in the Blue Lion’s hangar.

“Happy birthday, Lance,” he whispers to himself, “It's midnight. You're 17,” he smiles.

“And maybe next year I can celebrate at home.”

 


End file.
